Story II The return of the Dork Lord
by Bob Mcbobbo the flying hamster
Summary: A sequel to the first story, Story, the Dork Lord Returns


_Story II The Return of The Dork Lord_

  
  
This all starts at a school called Hogwarts*. The eventfulness of the last year was still fresh in everyone's mind. They all remembered how the Dark Lord Voldemort had become good, and only a little while later they had been attacked by the evil Dork Lord. Dorthy's house had fallen on the Dork Lord and he had died. Yet there was a new evil brewing as the new King of the Dorks, a group of dorky wizards plotted a new strike.   
* _In the United States, Britain and Fiji Hogwarts shall mean Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, for every place else Hogwarts shall mean the same place, Hogwarts is governed by the Laws of the Ministry of Magic._  
"It is time Bob, the Hogwarts students are going back to school, if we can take Hogwarts then the Ministry of Magic shall fall quickly. " Stewert Said. "Yes but we must do it perfectly, Jack has been crowned Dork Lord, and he is far less forgiving lest we fail like last time. "Bob replied. "Last time was an accident, the King himself died. ".  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts express eating Every Flavored Beans. "Malfoy should be in for a visit soon" Harry groaned. The train could be heard screeching to a stop. The lights went out. The Dorks were back, they were strutting down the hallways of the train. Malfoy entered, looking very dorky, he had be stricken by the Dorkish curse. He raised his wand "Muchos Dorkis " Ron turned Dorky. Harry and Hermione bolted. Malfoy was hit again and turned back to normal, the spell had canceled itself out. Malfoy in his fright pointed his wand at one of the Dorks and yelled "Avadica Vara" The Dork fell dead. Every one froze, a Hogwarts student had used a unforgivable curse. "Avadica Vara, Avadica Vara", more dorks fell dead. Malfoy had repeled the attack using an unforgivable curse. The remaining dorks fled. Malfoy's wand was taken from him, and he was confined. Ron was dedorkified. 

  
  


At Hogwarts the student received another surprise, The Dorks had taken over the school. All of the teachers were dorks. They were all rounded up. Harry alone escaped making use of his invisible cloak and hiding in the secret halls of Hogwarts.Later that night he snuck into the Gryfindor dorm and dedorkified Ron and Hermione. They snuck down the hall ways alongside Harry who was invisible. "Dumpledork" was luckily not in his office. The halls were empty every one was closely guarded with dorks in every common room. Harry had been lucky to get Ron and Hermione out. The looked out a window. There was Malfoy tied to a tree surrounded by Dorks. They unmistakably used the evil Avadica Vara curse. Malfoy slumped over dead. Harry had pulled from the sorting hat the sword of Godric Gryffindor feeling he would need it. 

  


Harry Hermione and Ron walked very quietly following the procession of Dorks. The walked down a passage that they had never been down before. Then they were lead into room that looked like a common where there was a dork sitting in a throne with a crown. "They never told you about the fifth Hogwarts house, and come out I know your hiding you three students, and Don't try anything, Malfoy is dead because of his deeds. They told you that Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets, he was framed. The Dorks were thrown out of Hogwarts, Denger Dork was one of the **five** wizards that started Hogwarts, he built the chamber of secrets when he was thrown out, he blamed it on Slytherin, Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin, now who is the heir of the Dorks. Now you all will be Dorkified. " . He raised hid wand, "Expelliarmus" Harry was quicker, The Dork Lord's wand flew out of his hand. The Dork Lord drew the sword hanging at his side. Harry drew his Gryffindor sword. The Dork Lord swung, Harry blocked. The Dork Lord swung several more times. Harry fell and dropped the sword. It looked like it was over for Harry, he yelled "Muchos Dorkis Dedorkify". The Dork Lord was dedorkified. He began dedorkifying the dorks. They fled. The school was dedorkified and resumed normal operation. Harry, Herminone, and Ron were honored as the Dedorkifiers. _  
No animals were harmed during the making of this fanfic  
The above is a work of fiction, any similarity to any person living, dead or somewhere in between is entirely coincidental  
The brown cow says moo  
_


End file.
